Fancy Free
by Tenshi-Chan
Summary: Missing Scene from "Fancy That".  John has Sarah meet him so he can break things off with her.


**Fancy Free**

_A Sherlock "Fancy That" Side fic_

By: Tenshi-Chan

* * *

><p><em>Takes place between chapter 6 and chapter 7 of "Fancy That"<em>

* * *

><p>John sipped at his coffee while watching people passing by outside. He had arrived somewhat early in hopes of gathering his thoughts. He didn't have the slightest clue as to how he was going to break the news to Sarah. She was not a stupid woman, and probably already knew something was up. He knew she would be hurt. Of that there was absolutely no doubt. Whether or not she would be heartbroken John could not say. He looked up and managed a smile as he stood in all politeness when she approached.<p>

Sarah smiled warmly in return. "John. I would think you'd be out getting ready for the Christmas holiday. Or, having so few people to buy for, have you finished your shopping?" She kissed his cheek and sat down.

John sat as well. "The latter, actually. I only have you, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade to buy for. Although, since I have recently met Sherlock's mother, I suppose I should pick something up for her."

Sarah tutted. "I know you have a sister. Nothing for her?"

John sighed. "If I send her anything, she'll return it and find some way of getting alcohol with it." He sat down. "Would you like anything? I got a coffee while waiting."

Sarah waved her hand. "I can't stay long. I only agreed to come because you made whatever it is sound so urgent. So what's the problem?"

John looked at his coffee and took a deep breath. "Sarah ... you are a fantastic woman, and I have really enjoyed the time we spent together." He looked up at the sound of a soft chuckle and blinked when he saw her smiling brilliantly at him as if she found something funny. "What?"

Sarah chuckled again and reached forward to pat his hand. "I already know what you're about to say and I'm only surprised it's taken you this long to admit it to yourself."

John gaped at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "Do you think I'm blind?" She looked pleased with herself. "I knew, after that first night at your flat, that you were in love with Sherlock. You were absolutely smitten!"

John blinked and held up a finger. "Smitten?"

Sarah nodded her head. "Not long after you told me you needed a job for money, you showed up and slept through most of your shift because you spent the previous night helping Sherlock with a case." She looked absolutely smug. "There was no way I was getting in the way of that. The fact that the two of you sometimes act like an old married couple is positively adorable."

John smiled to himself and lowered his hand. "So that's why I had to sleep on the sofa."

Sarah blinked innocently at him. "Sleeping on the sofa was your choice, John. You could have slept on the lilo. Right after that, you went tearing out of my flat because of the explosion across the street of your flat rather than phoning." She folded her hands. "So I knew it was a matter of time before you came to your senses."

Shaking his head, John smiled. "Bloody hell!"

Sarah's smile warmed a bit. "You poor dear. You must have been making yourself a wreck over wondering how to break up with me as gently as possible."

John chuckled to himself. "I've been blind."

"Well, they do say love is blind." She patted his hand and pushed her chair back.

John stood instinctively. He'd always had good manners.

"I don't know if anyone's told you yet, but love suits you." She kissed his cheek and brushed her hand over his shoulder. "Take care of yourself, John. And Sherlock. I'll see you at work."

John just watched her go, amazed by her. Then it struck him. Why was he always the last to know? With a sigh, he left the coffee house and headed for the shops. Hopefully he'd have more luck with the chip and pin machine.

* * *

><p><em>End of Fancy Free<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ I had to write this because I HONESTLY didn't see John as the type to start something serious with Sherlock while dating Sarah. This One-shot is directly before the events of chapter 7. Many thanks to Keara, who has been of great help and inspiration.


End file.
